The Constant Hero
by ClareBelle23
Summary: For luja14 :  Pacey Whitter, always the hero. The one to count on, even in times that seem too dark. R&R
1. Prologue

_**He was my savior, from the moment I saw him. He pulled me out of the darkness and like always knew just what to do. He was my hero, a knight in shining armor. I'll never be able to thank him for what he did, how he saved me. Maybe my constant love and the strong beats of my heart will be enough. I will adore him until the day I die. My hero, Pacey Whitter **_


	2. How I Say The Stupidest Things

The cool night air washed against my skin, leaving me shaking. It wasn't that late, but you could already tell the night would be chilly. I breathed out, as my footsteps echoed along the pavement. I just wanted to get home and rug up, after my long day. I heard my phone ring and dug around in my purse, pulling out the large device.

"Hello?" I asked, glad to put the annoying ringing to an end.

"Hey Jo" Pacey's warm voice greeted me.

"Oh Hey" I smiled, slowing my pace down.

"I'm still at the restaurant" He admitted, sounding like he wished he was anywhere but there.

"What happened to, 'No more late nights Jo, I promise'" I laughed; only faintly annoyed.

"I know, but I'll make it up to you. Breakfast tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Just call me when you get home okay?" Pacey asked.

"I'm sure I'm not going to get lost between here and home" I said.

"I know that" He said quietly, "Just want to know you're safe"

"Pacey, you don't have to be so big brother" I said calmly.

Ever since we had moved in together, he was always checking I was okay. I mean it was sweet and everything, but I think I knew how to handle myself in my own city. I was sure he only did it because he cared and loved me, but I couldn't help being a bit offended sometimes.

"I know, just call me Jo," He said.

"Okay" I said hanging up. I continued to walk at a lazy pace, wanting to make him squirm slightly. I just wanted some space and sometimes, it felt impossible to get. I thought of him sitting at the restaurant not getting any work done, too busy staring at his phone. I sighed angrily and began to walk faster. I turned the corner and crashed into someone, flying back and falling to the floor.

"Ouch" I muttered. The man looked at me and held out his hand, I gratefully accepted as he hoisted me to my feet.

"Sorry ma'am" He slurred, the stench of alcohol wafting off him.

"It's fine," I said, wanting to leave quickly. He still was holding my wrist, a bit too firmly for my liking.

"You need to go somewhere, I could walk you? Pretty lady like you shouldn't be out on her own" He giggled. I noticed my phone lying just at his feet and he looked down when I did. He smiled at the phone and I saw him raise a foot, bringing it down with such force on my phone.

"Sorry" He laughed.

"Accidents happen" I gulped.

"You got a lovely voice there Pretty lady" He smiled drunkenly.

"Thank you" I said quietly, trying to subtly worm my way out of his grasp.

"What's your name there?" He asked, holding onto my wrist tighter.

"Joey" I muttered.

"Well Joey" He laughed, "I think you'll be staying right here with me"


	3. The Gut Feeling Of Pacey Witter

I looked at the clock, feeling slightly worried. I was busy cleaning up, but that didn't stop my eyes flicking to the clock every five seconds. One of the chefs noticed my distraction as he was leaving; he tapped me on the shoulder. It almost hurt to look away from the clock.

"Pacey, go home" He smiled, picking up his coat.

I just nodded and continued to wipe the table down, until a waitress came past.

"I can do that" She smiled timidly, "You should go home to Joey"

"I suppose you're right" I smiled, hanging her the cloth.

I quickly hurried towards my second-in-commands office, and Jamie sat there staring at some paperwork.

"Can you lock up?" I asked him, when he looked up I threw him the keys.

"Yeah sure, you go" Jamie smiled.

I walked home slowly, taking the long way around. It was freezing cold and already dark, I was hoping that Joey would already be at home. I stopped in front of our quaint little home, taking the steps two at a time. I knocked on the door, waiting a minute or two. I frowned when there was no reply and attempted to look through the window. It was dark and Joey was definitely not home.

I turned around slowly, puzzled beyond belief. I grabbed my cell phone and tried to call her to no avail. There was no one there, there was no answer. I tried Jack, and he didn't answer either. Panic began to set in. I didn't know where she was, if she was okay or not I was simply clueless. I walked back down the stairs, trying to remember what she said in her last call.

I began to walk her usual way home, thinking of all the ways she could of travelled. My cell phone began to ring and I quickly grabbed it from my pocket.

"Joey?" I asked into the phone.

"No, it's Jack" Jack sighed, "Is something wrong?"

"I have no idea where she is" I explained manically.

"I'm sure it's nothing Pacey" Jack assured me.

"No Jack" I yell, "This is something"

"Pacey, calm down" Jack snapped, "Nothing is going to happen if you don't stay calm!"

"Please Jack, help me?" I begged.

"Alright, where are you?" He asked, sounding tired.

"At home" I explained, sinking down to the steps.

"I'll bring Doug, stay there. Don't go without us" Jack warned.

"Yeah, see you soon" I smiled, closing the phone. I sat there and prayed they would hurry, I knew there was something wrong my gut feeling about Joey was never wrong.


	4. The Fighting Ways Of Joey Potter

I watched the man carefully, as he chuckled lightly to himself. He was eyeing me as well, with sickening interest. He still held my wrist tightly, but I refused to move it or attempt to shake it off. Alcohol saturated the air around him, but the stench of failure was more overpowering. He was drunk, but not to the point that he was incoherent; just to the point that I had every reason to be frightened of him and his potentially rapid mood swings.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" He grinned dopily.

"Yes" I admitted, "My boyfriend's waiting"

"He won't mind waiting a little longer," The man told me, with drunken confidence. I smiled tightly, almost as tight as his unwavering grasp. He pulled on my wrist sharply, making me look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let's take a walk" He nodded, pulling me along the street.

"People will see you," I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter" He shrugged, "You won't say anything to anyone". I laughed briefly, hoping a person would indeed pass by.

"I wouldn't do it Joey" He said his voice dead, "Or else, you won't ever make it home to that boyfriend of yours"

I looked at the back of his head, as he dragged me further down the road. With every step, his grip was loosing. I knew he didn't realize this.

We reached the corner and still no one had passed by, the man looked out onto the road. His grip was extremely slack, and I snapped my wrist up. Without a second glance, I ran across the road. I had never had this much energy, or drive powering me to run as fast as I was. Fear fuelled me, as my breath turned into short desperate gasps.

I reached another corner and turned down it, having realized I simply had no clue where I was. I thought, if I could get far enough away from the man, then I would be safe. I turned into an alleyway, darting down it quickly. When I reached the gate, I took a large breath and threw myself at it. Climbing desperately, I felt a hand grab my ankle sharply. The mysterious hand pulled me down with such a force I gasped. I held onto the metal, as if it was my only lifeline. I snapped my ankle out, and heard the satisfying sound of it connecting with a face. I kept scurrying up the gate, and almost threw myself over the top. When I hit the ground, I jumped up and kept running, my feet slapping the pavement loudly.

I turned the corner, colliding with a large mass. The ground grabbed me and took my already limited breath; I looked up to see whom I had run into. A scream clasped my throat, as I saw the man bare down on me, with an animal look glinting in his cool blue eyes. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes, as his fingers clasped around my hair. He pulled me up to face him, bringing my face close to his. I worked up all the saliva I could, turning it around in my dry mouth and spat. He snarled and threw me against a wall. I felt the cool bricks, smack into me. Pain shot through me and then, there was a sense of nothingness.


	5. How Unhelpful Some Are

The night was bitterly cold by now; I was shivering in my thick jacket. Jack walked beside my, his coat drawn up to his neck. Worry coated the air between us, as we walked towards the police station. Doug stood out the front, waiting for us. He stood up straighter when he did finally catch sight of us and rushed towards us, with worry and forced detachment rising upon his face.

"Pacey" He sighed. That one noise was enough to push me over the edge, I did not want sympathy. I wanted one simple thing and no one seemed to be willing to aid in its completion, I wanted Joey safe and home. I shook my head at him, indicating for him not to speak another word.

Jack looked at me and then turned to Doug, "What can we do?"

Doug rubbed the back of his neck, seeming uncomfortable.

"We **need **to look for her," I said, stating the obvious. Or at least, what **I **thought was the obvious.

"We have no idea where she was, when she last spoke to you. We have nothing and Pacey, you have to consider all possibilities" Doug said softly. I was looking at him when he said this, I felt my features harden and my jaw clench.

"What possibilities, would you be referring to?" I demanded, the words coming out restricted. Doug looked at me, his features full of sympathy.

"Have you considered, she doesn't want to be found?" Doug asked.

I glared at him, with all the anger I could manage.

"What Doug means –" Jack floundered.

"I know exactly what Doug means" I snapped, "But for Gods sake, it's only been a few hours. We need to look for her"

"Exactly" Doug sighed, "It's only been a few hours, she might just be running late"

"Do not tell me you believe that" I snapped.

"Don't snap at me Pacey" Doug warned, "I'm telling you the facts"

"You know Joey" I replied, "You know she's not like this!"

"I can't do anything" Doug said, his voice was so final.

"Screw you!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in anger.

"Take him home Jack" Doug sighed and the turned to me, "I'm sorry Pacey"

Doug turned away, heading back into the station. Jack turned to me and shrugged, as if there was nothing else to do. He gently touched my arm, as if he was going to lead me home.

"Go home Jack" I said, "Just go home"

The streets were red, as I tried to swallow my blinding rage. My footsteps echoed in the night, as light blazed from the apartments. I counted to ten, and tried all those techniques people were supposed to use to calm their selves down. Nothing was working. I began to run, a slow job but slowly the pace built up into a furious run. I panted and with each stride, I poured the anger out.

When I arrived back home, I collapsed on the stairs. Heat seeped from my body, as the cold washed over me. I felt so lost and angry, but there was no doubt in my mind that Joey would not leave like this. She faced conflict head on, and refused to act like a mere coward.

There were not many things I was sure of, but Joey's actions were a certainty for me. I stood, determination clouding my mind and judgment. I thought of Joey's normal route home, and decided I would walk to the station and from there, I would retrace her possible routes. I began walking, thinking that every step I took, was a step closer to finding her, bringing her home and making her safe.


	6. With Anger And Disagreements

Jack McPhee sat in his living room, after successfully putting his goddaughter to sleep. It had taken awhile to get her bathed and dressed, then a lot of effort to get her to stay put in her pink room and princess bed. The funny thing was, tonight had been the easiest night of all. Now Jack McPhee was not a drinker, but tonight he took comfort in his Jack Daniel and cokes, letting it ease his discomfit. He disliked how much he had let Pacey down and was rather upset with Doug for how he had treated Pacey, dismissing his own brother's worry with an offhanded manner.

When Jack heard the door open and keys drop in the metallic basket, he placed his empty glass on the table next to his current sitting position. Jack jumped, when the lights flicked on, considering him lucky that he had already placed the glass down. Doug meandered into the quaint kitchen, opening the fridge. Jack stayed silent in a rather determined manner. When Doug turned around, with a Tupperware container in his hands, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Hey" Doug murmured, placing the container on the bench. Jack gave a slight inclination of his head, but offered nothing more than an acknowledgement of his partner's presence. Doug walked over to the living room, sitting opposite Jack. He pursed his lips, unsure what to say. Jack sighed and stood up, taking with him the empty glass. He placed it carefully in the sink and did not rinse it out, which was most unlike him.

"I don't suppose you want to talk to me?" Doug asked, not looking at Jack.

"I am disappointed" Jack admitted, standing in front of the sink. Doug turned around in his chair, to watch Jack.

"How you treated Pacey" Jack continued, "Was harsh. He's your brother"

"I'm aware of that" Doug huffed.

"As his brother," He sighed, "You should have been there for him, even if there was nothing you could do for him as an officer"

Doug shrugged, which Jack only caught out of the corner of his eyes. He was refusing to look at Doug, for fear he would say something that he would later regret. Every single word he had uttered had been carefully thought through and carefully spoken.

"Do you care?" Jack asked, raising his head with a look of disgust twisting his face.

"Of course" Doug said, "But Joey will turn up"

Jack remained silent for a moment, looking at the man he loved. In that second, he felt no love or admiration for Doug. He felt, in some odd way betrayed. As if Doug had morphed into an animal, or something equally as unlikely. Maybe, in a sense he had become someone that Jack was unsure of, because this had been the first time Doug had acted like this. So unexplainably detached.

"Dead" Jack spat, "Or alive?"

Doug looked at him, with an interesting expression on his face. Without another word, he stood up and moved towards the bedroom.

"No" Jack muttered firmly, "You can take the couch"

"Then leave" Doug shrugged, motioning to the kitchen and living room.

Jack looked at him with annoyance but did indeed leave. He walked past Doug and shut the bedroom door, right in Doug's face.

"I need my things" Doug called out, attempting to open the door. There was no reply, so Doug plopped on the couch feeling defeated.

The door burst open and with it came a tumble of clothes and toiletries, then a slam of the door closing once moor.

"There" Jack called out.


	7. CALLING ALL THOSE WHO CAN HELP

All my faithful reviewers

I would love for you ALL to submit any IDEAS, ANY IDEAS!

Please, I need some serious help. I am at a loss, even though I am struggling with this stories, my others are going very well. Just give me a prod?

Thank you lovely reviews. I really want to finish this story, but help

ClareBelle23


	8. The Darkness Is Calling

I painfully opened my eyes, blinking into the darkness that eclipsed me. I let out a pain filled yelp, as the vile agony spread through my head. I felt a warm substance drip down my face and past my dry lips, but as I raised a hand to touch it, resistance met me. I tugged helplessly against the resistance, only realizing moments later that I must have been bound. Besides the pain that was ripping my head apart, my arms were burning from the inside.

I coughed, feeling the sickening spit fly from my lips. I was alone in the darkness and had no idea how I got there.

"Pacey?" I whispered, thoughts flying through my head. My voice was weak and broken, pain torturing my raw throat. Footsteps echoed from somewhere around me, but yet, my eyes hadn't adjusted to the suffocating darkness.

"No" A voice chuckled, caressing my skin sinisterly. A mixture of fear and anger coated all thoughts, as the footsteps grew closer. They echoed menacingly around my head, making the pain roar angrily. I couldn't control the painful moan, which ripped out of my lips and filled the darkness.

"Try again" The voice demanded, with more harshness than I could explain. It was a male and at that little realization, everything that had happened to me that night sunk back into my semi-conscious state.

"You're nothing" I managed to announce, as the pain brought me into a peaceful and contained sleep.

When I woke, there was a few rare rays of sun streaming in through cracks and a larger window. I studied how high it was from the floor and immediately dismissed the insane notion that I could use it as an escape method. I breathed out a heavy sigh, cringing at the horrid pain. My hands were secured painfully behind my back, but they were loose enough that I could reach into my back pocket.

I extracted my phone and opened it, praying to god that the batteries were still working. I fumbled with it momentarily, as it was impossible to see. I hit what I hoped was the call button and then hit it once more, sending out another quick prayer.

"Joey?" A voice hissed out through the phone, laced with panic.

"Pacey" I tried to call out but my voice was non-existent, cracked and dry.

"Joey" The voice tried again, "Where are you?"

I heard footsteps in the distant and ended the call, trying to maneuver the valuable device back into my pocket. Tears flooded from my face, as it finally slid in. The footsteps shocked me then, as they came from behind.

I tried to angle my head, to see the mysterious man but he remained behind me. I could physically feel his eyes, scorching my unprotected back and I realized that there was a possibility I would die. The possibility of dying like this, made me shudder and the tears leaked still from my eyes.

"Pretty girl" The maniac voice cooed, "Why are you crying?"

"You monster" I gasped, ignoring the pain and how stupid my confession was, "I hate you"

Large hands clapped down on my shoulders, making me flinch and then curse myself inwardly.

"You don't hate me" He spat, "You don't know me"

"I don't!" I yelled, "So why am I here?"

The large hands moved to my hair, pulling it angrily. I refused to flinch, screamed inwardly and demanded my body to stay in control. Suddenly, the hands were gone and my hair was relapsed. Though it swung forward to sit in it's original place, it tickled my cheeks.

"What did you do?" I demanded, trying to eye my hair.

"It looks better like this" He assured me, petting the top of my head affectionately. His hand flew out in front of me, clasping my hair. I blinked at it, this man had cut my hair.

"Why?" I demanded, feeling my voice fade.

"It looks better," He answered, as I felt the sharp jab in my back. My body convulsed, throwing my head back. He pulled out whatever the object was, allowing me to fall slave to the heaviness which was battling against my eyes.


End file.
